


on and off, and off and on

by leafdear (heymireu)



Series: i like you in blue. [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, au where souji gets some love, soft souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymireu/pseuds/leafdear
Summary: thoughts and musings on okita souji.
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i like you in blue. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652113
Kudos: 4





	on and off, and off and on

souji was difficult at first, every word was spoken with the intent to intimidate, to tease and to turn the situation around to make it seem as if she were the one wanting him. the truth was that he needed her and as much as he tried to deny it, he longed to have a connection with someone.

she was stubborn and kept welcoming him back, she didn’t need her training to know what he wanted. it showed in the way his lips lingered against hers, the way his arms tightened around her when she used his given name. 

it wasn’t always sex that he came to her for and gradually he began staying longer, as long as she would have him. he wanted to hear her soft voice telling him about her day, he longed to spend the night, to watch her chest rise and fall as she slept.

he loved having her in front of him while sleeping, their hips close, his arms around her, lips brushing against her neck. occasionally he’d ask if she would let him keep his cock inside her while he held her, always leading to slow and soft sex, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it. she was the only one he let himself be vulnerable with and she loved this power she held over him.

**Author's Note:**

> based mostly on hakuoki but with a little of touken ranbu / toumyu souji.
> 
> i love souji and i love writing him. who knows if there'll be more, maybe? please anticipate ✨
> 
> (titles from keshi's i swear i'll never leave again)


End file.
